Forty Gigabit Ethernet (GbE) is being standardized by the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) as 802.3ba, code named XLAUI. Existing investment in equipment that support speeds lower than 40 gigabit per second poses a barrier to adoption of the 40 GbE standard.